Military Base
Overview The Military Base is the newest location in Jailbreak, found in the Desert/Dunes next to the Dune Buggy spawn. It was added in the Military update. Police officers can randomly spawn at this location, and criminals who wear the Police Attire can enter this location. Arrested criminals with $5,000+ bounty will teleport to this location as a prisoner. The only escape route for an arrested prisoner, without outside help, is to punch the purple orb, assumed to be alien technology, which breaks the forcefield for a few seconds. The orb being punched makes the same sound as the electrical box in Prison being punched. The Military Base has four different hangars; three of which being named the following: War Room, Top Secret Research, & Most Wanted. Inside the War Room, you can find every weapon in game minus the gamepass exclusive Rifle, some items and a map, which uses the same decal as the minimap. Another one is an empty hangar that doesn't have a keycard required door, and it is likely an area that plane will spawn if Badimo adds it. With an exception of the empty hangar, you can only get inside if you have a keycard, or if a Police officer opens the door for you. Inside the Top Secret Research room you can find the UFO, and a hatch in the roof that opens, allowing you to fly out quickly. It is an interesting detail that the hatch opening sound is the exact same as the sewer hatch opening sound. Inside the Most Wanted room the criminals with a bounty of over 5,000 will spawn upon getting arrested. On the runway you can see a faint text reading "COMING SOON" which hints at a future update. This same text is present in the "Top Secret Research" hangar, on a weapons board. Appearance The Military Base is a number of large grey tent-like buildings and one runway, surrounded by an almost invisible alien force field. The force field generator is a large purple dome with a floating ball on top and is located between the empty hangar and the War Room. if you punch it, it will deactivate the surrounding force field for couple seconds. Gallery most wanted 2.PNG|Bottom floor of the Most Wanted room. most wanted 1.PNG|Top floor of the Most Wanted room. top secret research.PNG|The UFO inside the Top Secret Research room. ff gen.PNG|Force Field generator that you can punch (with the flag of the United States in the background) 32419 jailbreak map.png|The map found in the War Room. inside war room.PNG|The inside of the War Room. Meerkat.PNG|The Meerkat easter egg, which is a decal pasted on a crate near the floor. Crate.JPG|The crates found next to one of the gates. Door.JPG|The doors used in the War Room and the Top Secret Research Room. Tire.JPG|The tires found next to the flag. Trivia *This location was added in the Military update. *The SUV and the UFO spawn at this location. *You can hear a sound when you're close to the Force Field generator. *The War Room was originally going to be the General Room. *The Rifle is the only weapon that does not appear in the War Room, due to it being gamepass exclusive. *Inside the Top secret research room,and by the runaway outside, there are words that say "COMING SOON". This states that there will be more things added into the military base. *An airplane is likely to be added since there is a runway saying "coming soon" on it, and an empty hangar that is likely to be an airplane's spawn location if Badimo adds it. *The Force Field generator emits the same sound as the Punch box in the prison. *When you enter the military base as a prisoner, the team GUI on the top right side of the screen will say you are a criminal. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Prison Locations Category:Keycard Required